User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 Re: Unsure Categories Oh yeah sure, next time I notice anything like that'll I'll be sure to let you know. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:34, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Sure, Wagnike. Go ahead and delete the Barbi Hayden "Toys" pic. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 23:13, May 17, 2014 (UTC)) WSU Queen And King Hey, did you watch last week's WSU Queen and King IPPV? If so, what did you think? CEDJunior (talk) 19:30, May 18, 2014 (UTC) ATT- WagNike2 Dear Wagnike! Hi, this is Amy. I see there is a gallery of photos that have been posted. I am trying to control what is posted of me on the internet. I thank you so much for your controbution of wrestling on me. I REALLY do, many people do not know why I was fired. I was actually in a car wreck and was released. There are so many rumors. As to the photos, I am flattered- but I am trying to remove photos on the web that are distasful. ANY help from you is greatly admired.I am in church, have a family and am trying to start up a career. Would you please please please consider taking down the photos that are up? If any are in full clothing(leapord shirt & shorts), that's ok. These photos were not released by me and are copy written by my team of photograpers with Hawaiian Tropic. They leaked out and I am asking to have most of the gallery removed. The Wikia site dircted me to you to ask. Here is the URL gallery- http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Zidian/Image_gallery WrestlingfanAMY (talk) 03:27, May 21, 2014 (UTC)WrestlingfanAMY -AmyZ If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. Wikia said to ask you, if not I can bring the matter to them- it would be super nice if we could resolve this matter ourselves PLEASE. The Ascension Hey there, I wanted to let you know if its would be ok if I add/delete/organize the content at the Ascension page. I'll make sure to not leave any reference codes behind when I copy/paste from Wikipedia. Just wanted to get it more organized and stuff since they could possibly debut in the main roster sometime this year. Thanks. Edit 1: Sorry, forgot to add my signature. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:37, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Would it be ok if I delete some sections like, Break up, Re-formation, and NXT (2012-Present), to put some paragraphs together and get it more organized with just a very few sections like, Konnor and Viktor (2013-Present), and such? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:47, June 4, 2014 (UTC) **Final question (sorry). Would it be ok if I could update their picture to one that has both the recent members on it? Thanks.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 02:51, June 4, 2014 (UTC) **Got rid of a few sections and put in only a few sections in the History part. Will put some of the paragraphs together and add some more content. Will probably make the Ascension picture a bit bigger maybe. Hope you're good with it. Thanks.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 03:46, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Alternate event posters Hey, so for Payback 2014 it seemed that there were two different posters used for this event. Would the alternate poster with Bray Wyatt be put into the image gallery or what? I also think there was an older PPV with some alternate posters, so I'd like to know what to do with these. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:06, June 4, 2014 (UTC) *Sounds good, but I just realized that was a poster for Battleground, not Payback! Not sure how I got that it was a Payback poster in my head, and I could had sworn it was used on the page before. Oh well, I'll find that one PPV now, I remember adding them to the main page when I first came here so hopefully they're still there (doubtful) BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 03:24, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Finished Finished with The Ascension page. You can check it out later and see if I left any mistakes on there or let me know so I can fix them for you. Hope you like it. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 04:33, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Sami Zayn I added a lot more info and updated information for the Sami Zayn page. When you have the time, can you maybe take a quick look at the page to see if there is any errors/coding from Wikipedia that I may have accidently overlooked when deleting them. I checked twice but wanted to make sure everything is all good. I'll also check it out later just incase and finish up updating the page. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 23:29, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Character name Hey, I just wanted to know if the Tyler Black page can be renamed to Seth Rollins. It doesn't bug me much but, I thought that maybe it should be updated since Seth Rollins has been around for quite some time now and hasn't used the Tyler Black name for about two years. I don't know how often you guys want the character's name to be updated but i'm more than happy to update some for you if needed. Thanks.MPTrilogy27 (talk) 19:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC) *Also, if you want the pages to be named by their real name instead of their current ring name then I'll fix it up for you. You'll most likely want the pages named by their ring names so I can fix any that has their real name instead of their current ring name. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 20:31, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Adrian Neville Page Hi, I just wanted to let you know that, if you have the time, to check the Adrian Neville page. I added lots of information to the page and cleaned up any leftover coding but as I was publishing it, my internet connection was pretty slow as it was publishing and it showed that I also added lots of catergories (the catergories were already added) to the page. Just wanted to let you know just incase I accidently did something wrong to the page. If it all looks good then I'll continue to finish the page. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 05:31, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Taryn Terrell Hey, have you read my Taryn Terrell blog? CEDJunior (talk) 17:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Vandalism There is someone messing up up several pages! Name is Googleknight. I told Dean about it too but just letting you know about it. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 18:39, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Results articles on WWE Are you able to locate these anymore? I can only find the most recent ones scrolling over 'News' and it lists 'latest results' on the upper right. But this doesn't let me find the links for previous weeks, much less months or years. Do you remember there used to be a dropdown menu that allowed us to do this? It would list recent weeks' episodes on a right sidebar with further-back ones if you went to the results archive with a dropdown. If WWE still has this I can't find it, they don't appear to be advertising it. The link to http://www.wwe.com/shows/raw/2014-06-09/wwe-raw-results-26381820 will be replaced June 16 for example, how would we find the June 9 results after that point? I can not find the June 2 Raw results as it is. With the mess WWEcom's photos are in, finding them via results was usually the most efficient way. I think I need to check previous talk pages, I'm sure at some point I had linked directly to the results dropdown... if I find it can we link to it prominently here so we can easily find it to use it for fleshing out our results pages? If WWE doesn't feature it prominently it would be pain to keep looking hard each time. talk2ty 19:25, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :Blah... just realized it is all at http://www.wwe.com/news and the shows can be selected from the first dropdown. This page is found by hovering over 'News' and then clicking 'All News' at the bottom. This is the only way I can figure out how to find the page. Wondering if we could link to pages like http://www.wwe.com/news/smackdown somehow in the program template to make it easier to locate the official results articles. Ideally I'd like to put a direct link to each show's results on each event page, plus a link to the photo pages along with mirroring the photos. talk2ty 19:28, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I'm linking the source page primarily because I'm sort of focusing on matches of a particular nature (featuring Gatecrashers) so leaving the link there makes it easier for me or anyone else who comes across it to see the images for the other matches and possibly add them later. Also, even when we do have the images up, it sort of acts like a source so people can verify we're hosting them in the proper order they happened. Plus some images have text descriptions overtop of them which I don't always add. If WWE.com ever takes the pics' pages down, us having the URL also allows for waybacking to verify the page is there. Another thing I wanted to ask about... the results news articles for episodes usually include a "Watch" link next to the "Photos" link. Would it be useful for me to include this link as "Video" after the images within the gallery subsection so that people can click it and visit the WWE.com video for the match? talk2ty 20:46, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :It just seems inexpensive to have a source-link... like for example if people wanted to link friends directly to the original pics on WWE.com rather than here, or to view the accompanying text. I suppose people could still find these pages so long as the main results page for that event is allowed at the bottom though, more of a step-saver really. In the process of adding the images I end up knowing these URLs anyway so I figure my time spent could be saving casual browsers time. Same with the videos, they could be found via the main results page (which I'm linking to in the external links alongside CageMatch) but having a tiny 'video' link within our gallery really speeds up the browsing time. Since we're not actually hosting a video file on Wikia doing this it doesn't really add any maintenance requirements. The time it takes to add a link to the video is miniscule compard to the time it takes to download/rename/upload the image files for the matches, and it gives browsers access to a wealth of information (including commentary and aspects of the match not shown in the higher-def snapshots) which may not be present in our articles and could be used to expand our articles. talk2ty 21:00, June 14, 2014 (UTC) I think WWE>wiki is definitely the order for more recent events, but I would say it's probably wiki>WWE for older events given WWE's tendency to gloss over the past. Especially for ~2010 and earlier, their archives (what exist of them) are very messy and I don't think people rely on them, this wiki is better organized for older stuff. In the interest of uniformity, I could just go back and add Source/Video (where available) for everything, that way it would match. With all the gallery-gaps currently existing it's not the most uniform anyway, and it's a concern that could be addressed retroactively through addition of missing information (already the current status) rather than preventing the inclusion of info. Another thing that occurred... would it be okay (especially since a lot of results pages lack summaries) for us to cut and paste the WWE.com synopsis of each match so long as a notation is made that they wrote it and not us? I was thinking indent it with italics and maybe make some kind of template designating "from WWE results page" or something along those lines so that it's a uniform and easily-posted disclaimer. talk2ty 21:13, June 14, 2014 (UTC) :I had seen summaries on many pages but just hadn't cross-referenced them to see if they matched the WWE.com ones. I had considered they might possibly be summaries from other sources that also review the episode events. I'll check out the more recent ones to see how to represent them. WWE did shift from listing a brief 1-paragraph-bullet-summary on 1 page of stuff to a more extensive multiple-paragraphs-on-1-page-per-match type style so that got me wondering how to adapt those different styles. With the older stuff, the match distinction is clear enough with paragraph division, but with multiple paragraphs with the last couple years, distinguishing the matches seems less obvious so not sure if I should subsection them or not. talk2ty 21:29, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Seth Rollins and Evolution I just wanted to let you know that the Seth Rollins and Evolution pages show that he is part of the Evolution stable but, there hasn't been any signs of him joining or being part of Evolution ever since his betrayal. Should I fix these pages? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 22:59, June 14, 2014 (UTC) *Alright then, will wait for several more weeks then. Thanks for letting me know! MPTrilogy27 (talk) 00:26, June 15, 2014 (UTC)